


Qingdao Star

by phoenixdawn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26217502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixdawn/pseuds/phoenixdawn
Summary: Sehun has asked and asked his boyfriend if he could visit his hometown for the Lunar new year and Tao finally caved in and said yes.
Relationships: Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 4





	Qingdao Star

**Author's Note:**

> This is a two part fic origianlly written for a friends birthday. Originally posted on AFF.

Sehun was nervous. So very nervous. His flight would be landing soon and he would be in Qingdao for the first time in his life. More importantly, he would be seeing Tao again. It had only been a couple of days but he missed his other half a lot. But it wasn’t Tao that he was nervous about seeing. Oh no, it was the fact that he was going to be meeting Tao’s parents for the first time. There were going to be a lot of firsts during his visit and if he was going to be completely honest with himself, he was terrified.

His hands gripped the armrests, knuckles turning white. There were so many ways he could mess this up. The language was one thing. Sure, Tao had taught him a bit Mandarin and some phrases but he was worried he wouldn’t remember them when it mattered. He was going to have to be mature and on his best behaviour as well whilst staying with Tao and his parents. The teasing he’d received from the other members before he left was haunting his memories right now; how he was a disrespectful brat and they gave him 24 hours before he messed up badly.

Sehun fastens his seatbelt as the cabin crew announces that they are starting their descent into Qingdao Liuting International Airport and he has to force himself to breathe deeply and slowly to try and calm his nerves; he’s going to make himself sick otherwise. The landing is smooth which he is thankful for with how delicate he’s feeling, it’s been the most stressful two-hour flight ever.

As he’s being ushered down the VIP lane and through the security checks, Sehun zaps a quick text off to Minseok to let him know he landed safely. As grumpy as his eldest Hyung had been about the blonde being able to visit Tao when he wasn’t allowed to visit Luhan, he had still fretted and fussed the entire day before he left for the airport, asking if he had everything, needed anything, and warning him to be careful. Minseok had even run through some Mandarin with him, which he thought was very cute since his Hyung wasn’t exactly the best at the language himself. Sehun smiles as a reply comes back almost instantly from his Hyung, relieved that he was ok and asking if he’d found Tao yet.

As soon as he thinks of his the other maknae his phone rings and he sees it light up with Tao’s name. He answers quickly, listening to Tao’s directions through to the arrivals hall before the other hangs up on him. Sehun could hear a lot of noise in the background, probably a load of fans were surrounding Tao, so he could understand why the other kept it short. Spotting the exit he walked through, looking left and right for Tao. He almost goes the wrong way before he hears Tao calling out for him, and then he sees him.

How he stops himself from squealing and throwing his arms around those firm muscled shoulders he doesn’t quite know but he manages to keep his face blank, apart from a slight smile as he makes his through the fans and arrives at Tao’s side, taking the jacket that the other hands to him. A quick introduction to his father follows where Sehun manages to stutter out a quiet ‘hello’ and ‘nice to meet you’ in Mandarin. Tao’s father laughs politely and he hopes he was understood ok, but Tao is quickly taking his hand and pulling him out of the terminal towards the car park; his hand feels so soft and warm holding his that he feels his heart jump a beat and he swallows hard to keep down the gasp that nearly escaped his lips.

Just as he’s getting used to the warm touch on his hand it’s gone and an arm is wrapping around his shoulders and squeezing slightly. He pulls his hat down as far it will go to cover his eyes and as much of his face as possible; his cheeks are no doubt blushed with pink right now. Sehun can hear the click-click of cameras constantly in the background and he just knows that within the hour pictures of the two of them are going to be all over the internet; he just hopes the hyungs left behind in Korea don’t go looking for them, in particular, Jongdae and Kyungsoo, those two could be evil at times.

Tao holds the car door open for him and he climbs into the back seat, happy to be away from the fans for now. He loves the fans, he really does, but after the stressful flight and now with his nerves on edge and feelings going haywire and unable to show any of them he’s scared to be near them in case he slips up, especially with all the cameras around. Tao jokes about how pale and sleepy he looks before turning and starting a conversation with his dad as he starts to drive them back to the family home. He doesn’t mean to, but soon Sehun is asleep, head leaning against the window, and doesn’t wake up until they reach the Huang household.

Dragging his weary limbs from the back seat of the Mercedes he smiles at Tao and follows him into the house. Tao introduces him to his Mum and he bows 90 degrees manages to greet her and thank her for letting him stay with them without stuttering; he’s greeting by a bright smile in return and is ushered inside, a pair of slippers placed in front of him as he slides off his boots.

Tao talks to his parents rapidly in Mandarin before he’s dragging Sehun in the direction of the room they’ll be sharing. Sehun doesn’t have a chance to say anything and before he knows it he’s in a rather spacious and nicely decorated room, his back is pressed against the now-closed door and Tao is invading his personal space.

"Finally." Tao breathes out in Korean, moving in closer, his right hand reaching up to caress Sehun’s cheek. "I missed you."

Sehun doesn’t have time to say anything before soft warm lips are pressed firmly against his own, followed by a teasing tongue licking his lips and asking for entrance, which he allows, his own hands burying into the fabric of Tao’s jacket as he moans quietly, desperate for more, deepening the kiss and rolling his hips against Tao’s. Nothing is said for quite a while until they are called down for dinner, blushing and giggling.

~*~

After dinner, Tao tells Sehun that he wants to show him something but doesn’t tell him where they’re going as they sit together in the back of the car being driven by Mr. Huang. They sit close, hands entwined, and Tao points out places of interest as they pass. When they pull up at the coastline and only the two of them get out, Tao leading him towards the footpath that runs along the beach, Sehun forgets to breathe for a moment. Tao was willingly taking a romantic walk along the beach, and he wasn’t alone, he’d brought Sehun with him, arm now wrapped around Sehun's shoulders.

"Sehun?"

He turns to face him. “Yeah…will you stop it? Why do you have to film everything?” Laughing and turning away, looking out across the beach, Sehun tried to ignore the phone that was in his face and enjoy the view instead, lips remaining quirked in a small smile.

"Ah, but it’s such a beautiful view that I must capture it."

"Then leave me out of it then." Sehun tried to duck out of the others' grasp without success.

"That is why you must be in it, or it won’t be so beautiful." Tao smiled, continuing to film his boyfriend as the rays of the early evening sun washed over them both. He couldn’t help but admire how attractive Sehun looked in that moment, with his cheeks flushed a pretty pink.

"Huang Zitao!" Sehun chastised. "Don’t say things like that." He glanced around, checking no one had heard, only seeing only Tao’s dad walking a bit behind them and a couple of fangirls, hopefully too far away to hear anything. "You’re making me blush!" He giggled, before snuggling back into the others' side as they continued their walk-in comfortable quiet, listening to the roar of the sea breaking on the sand.

They’ve been walking for a while when Tao stops them and waits for his dad to catch up.

"We should take some pictures, so we can always remember this." Tao holds out his phone to his dad and they pose for several pictures before heading back to the car.

They’re quiet on the drive back to the house, happy to lean against each other, hands snuggly fit together, words not necessary. Tao’s mum greets them when they return, snacks and warm drinks waiting for them. Sehun finds it funny watching Tao get fussed over by his mum while his dad just rolls his eyes and tells her not to treat him like a child; the pout of Tao’s lips is very cute as he lets his mum pet his hair, as though her child isn’t at least a foot taller than her.

It’s as Sehun stifles a yawn that he is ushered by Mrs. Huang to go and get some sleep and rest up. He bows and thanks her, allowing Tao to nudge him in the direction of his room once more.

"Do you want to shower first?"

"Ah, I’m too tired." Sehun pouts, shoulders sagging. "I’ll wait until the morning if that’s ok?"

Tao pulls the younger into a hug, arms hung loose around slim hips and nuzzles into his shoulder. “Of course. Go ahead, and get ready.” With a quick peck to Sehun’s cheek, he moves away towards his dresser.

Taking his wash bag and sleepwear from his luggage, Sehun sluggishly made his way to the adjoined bathroom, quickly washing, cleaning his teeth, and getting changed. He blinked sleepily at his reflection before going back into the bedroom, dumping his stuff on top of his case; he’d tidy them away in the morning. “Where am I sleeping?”

"In my bed," Tao replies casually, removing the shirt he’d been wearing and pulling on the loose t-shirt he usually sleeps in.

"No, really, where am I sleeping?"

"I told you already, with me. My parents are ok with us sleeping in the same bed." Tao climbed under the comforter and motioned for the other to join him.

Hesitantly, Sehun slid under the covers, but instead of lying down stayed sitting, hugging his knees to his chest. “But, aren’t they weirded out by…you know…us?”

"Hey, stop that." Tao reached up and turned his boyfriend's face to look at him. "There’s nothing weird about us." At the younger blonde’s doubtful look he continued. "I told you that they support me, and you, fully. They were so happy when I told them about you. All they care about is that I’m happy, and I’m happiest when I’m with you. Ok?"

"Argh, don’t be so sappy!" Sehun buried his face in his knees, feeling his cheeks burn red with blush, voice muffled. "You know I don’t like it!"

"I’m only telling the truth, Sehun-ah." Tao laughs, pulling him down to lie next to him, arms wrapping around him, holding him close. "You’re so cute when you’re like this."

"Yah!" He smacks Tao half-heartedly on the arm. "I’m not a kid. Stop treating me like one."

"Go to sleep, Sehun-ah." He kisses the youngers forehead, nose, then his lips, before snuggling down into the pillows, tucking the others head under his chin, sighing in contentment.

"Tao?"

"Hmm?"

"Are your parents really ok with us sleeping together?"

"Yeah, they trust me."

"They don’t know you very well then." Sehun can’t stop the giggles from escaping, and then he’s laughing out loud, wriggling to try and escape Tao’s fingers as they dig into his sides tickling him. "Stop!"

A knock on the door and Tao’s mum asking them if they’re ok makes him stop his attack as he calls back that they’re fine, both of them lying apart trying to catch their breath.

"You’re lucky I’m feeling tired." Tao pulls him back into a cuddle, entangling their legs and getting them both comfy. "Or who knows what I’d do to you."

Sehun answers him with a yawn, snuggling down into the firm chest he has his arms wrapped around. “Hmm, yeah right.” He mumbles, halfway asleep. “Goodnight.”

Tao presses a kiss to Sehun’s forehead, before allowing sleep to take over. His last thought before he is pulled under is how happy he is that he said yes when Sehun asked if he could visit.

~*~

"But, Taozi." Sehun whined from the passenger seat. "What if Chen doesn’t like me?" His fingers twisted continuously in the fabric of his scarf, giving away how nervous he was. Tao was driving them to pick up his best friend, then they were going to hang out for the day together.

"Don’t worry, baby." Tao reached over and squeezed the blonde’s hands where they were bunched up in the scarf he had given him. "Chen will like you. What’s not to like?"

Sehun felt himself blushing as a smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he buried his face deep into the warm scarf. Every time Tao called him ‘baby’ it made him feel all fuzzy inside and he wanted to squeal with happiness, and he wasn’t sure if he liked it or not. Pulling his cell phone from his jacket pocket he fumbled with his passcode for a minute whilst telling himself to calm down. He felt more nervous about meeting his boyfriend’s best friend than he had when he was meeting his parents.

he called up the translation app and practiced keying in phrases in Korean and watching them be translated into unfamiliar Chinese characters. Tao had installed the app for him earlier that morning when he’d panicked at the news that he would be alone with Chen for a while during the day. Chen couldn’t hear or speak and Sehun didn’t know sign language. Ok, so Tao had taught him some basic words and gestures but he couldn’t converse in sign language yet. At least using this translation tool they could write in their own languages and then it would translate it so the other could then read from the screen. It would be slow but he was determined to make it work. He would do anything for Tao, and he really did want Chen to like him, to be his friend too.

"We’re here."

Tao’s voice broke him out of his daydreaming; he hadn’t noticed the car slowing as Tao pulled them over to the curb in front of Chen’s apartment building.

"And here he come’s." Tao pointed to the building entrance where his friend was waving to them as he bounded towards them. "Stay calm." He whispered into Sehun’s ear before he kissed his cheek.

'Easier said than done.' Sehun thought before turning to smile at the young man climbing into the back seat and waving ‘hello’. He watched as they greeted each other, Tao talking as he signed and interpreted Chen’s replies for him.

~*~

Tao drops them off at the back entrance to the shopping mall telling him he’ll meet up with them inside as soon as he can get parked.

Sehun gulps and allows Chen to link arms with him and lead him in the direction of the coffee shop they’d agreed to meet up at. It doesn’t take long for Sehun to be recognised and fans start to follow them. He wonders if Chen is used to this, with being Tao’s friend, but he can’t help but feel like he needs to protect him in Tao’s absence. He unlinks their arms and instead places his arm around Chen’s shoulders and pulls him close and away from the camera’s as Chen continues to lead him in the right direction.

Soon enough they reach the coffee shop and make their way to a table in the far corner that is mostly out of sight. Chen holds out his hand towards Sehun, his other hand going up to his ear in the universal sign for ‘telephone’. Sehun hands over his phone and watches as the other uses the translation tool to type out a message before holding it up in front of him with a smile.

'Mines a cinnamon latte :)'

Sehun laughs before nodding and heading to the counter to order for them all, already knowing what drink Tao will want. He has to rely on the translation tool again but it gets him what he wants and for that he is thankful. Maybe he should take up Tao’s offer of Chinese lessons after all. He carries the tray of drinks over to their table, noticing that the fans that were following them earlier seemed to be keeping their distance, choosing to wait outside of sit at tables a considerate distance from where they were.

Placing the tray down on the table, Chen is quick to snatch up his own drink and take a long drink from the cup before motioning for Sehun to sit next to him and starting a conversation via Sehun’s phone whilst they wait for Tao.

Sehun thinks they are getting on well and starting to get to know each other when he hears a commotion coming from the doorway. He looks up in time to see Tao, sunglasses and swagger on, making his way through a large group of fans and towards them, all smiles and kind words for the fans, asking them to give them some space while they enjoy their free time together. Sehun taps Chen’s wrist and nods in Tao’s direction so he can see the spectacle his friend is making of himself. He laughs when Chen just sighs and shakes his head as if in despair. His phone screen is tilted towards him and Sehun takes a quick glance down, laughing louder when he sees what it says.

'Such a narcissist. I don't think even you could love him more than he loves himself.'

Tao throws himself down into the only spare chair at the table and flashes them a cheeky grin before drinking half of his iced americano in one go. “So, it’s good to see you didn’t kill each other in my absence.”

Chen signs back at Tao who immediately translates at Sehun’s puzzled but patient look.

"Chen says he approves of you and wants to know when we plan to have our first child."

Sehun had just taken a drink of his caramel frappe and promptly chokes. Chen rubs his back helping him to get his breath back before signing a frantic “What did you say?” at Tao.

When Tao tells him what he said, Chen promptly leans over the table and smacks him on the back of the head before typing a message out for Sehun on his phone.

'I don't trust the idiot not to joke around again. I really like you Sehun, you're very kind. I don't know how you put up with him though. That said, if you hurt him, I'll hurt you. ^^'

Sehun quickly types back before shooting a playful glare at his boyfriend.

'Neither do I. He's going to be in a lot of trouble later. I promise never to hurt him intentionally. I can be a bit of an idiot so this is the best I can offer, I hope that’s okay?’

Chen’s silent laughter and the fierce hug he pulls him into lets Sehun know that everything is ok, he’s passed the best friend test. As they pull apart he catches Tao wiping his eyes and wonders if something is wrong, but the bright smile that quickly appears assures him that everything is ok.

~*~

Once they finish their drinks they decide to catch a film together, buying way too many snacks but eating them all anyway. After the movie, Tao drives them all to the beach in Qingdao and they watch the sunset before lighting paper lanterns and letting go into the night sky, making wishes for the future.

No amount of begging or cajoling can get Sehun to tell Tao what his wish was, but Chen happily shares his wishes with them - for Tao to be able to visit more often and for the both of them to be happy together for the time that they have together.

Sehun feels his eyes stinging when Tao tells him what Chen had wished for and has to turn away from them both for a moment to compose himself.

They drive Chen back to his apartment before heading home, collapsing in a heap on Tao’s bed, not even having the energy to turn off the light. Later, Tao’s mum sees the light on and peeks her head around the partially open door to check on them and smiles at the sight that greets her. Sehun has Tao gathered in his arms, legs entwined and Tao’s head tucked under his chin. Quietly pulling an extra comforter from the cupboard she places it over them, placing a soft kiss on both of their foreheads before turning off the light and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

In the couple of days she had to get to know Sehun, she already felt as though he was one of the family and she hoped that she would be seeing more of him in the near future. This visit had been way too short and although she was a bit sad that she hadn’t had her son to herself for the whole time she was very happy that he had found someone he could be with, even if it was a boy and not the girl she had dreamed of. Sehun was very handsome and she had no doubt he was only going to improve as the years went on.

Feeling her cheeks blushed, she fanned them with her hands as she returned to the living room where her husband sat reading the paper. He gives his wife a questioning look as she sits down.

"They must have had a very busy day and tired themselves out." Is all that she says before returning her attention to the latest episode of her favourite drama.

Tao and Sehun slept on, oblivious to everything, until the morning.

~*~

It's their final day in Qingdao and Papa Huang, as he has insisted Sehun calls him, takes them to the shopping district so they can buy souvenirs to bring back to Korea, and also a chance for the two to do some personal shopping. 

They meander around the stores, moving from one to one, gathering bags as they go, which Tao passes over to his Dad to carry for them, so they can be hands-free for the next store. His Dad doesn't seem to mind and just shakes his head at his Son's antics around his boyfriend. 

After a couple of hours browsing and buying, which included a brief stop for coffee, Tao pulls Sehun in the direction of the Tiffany boutique. It seems he already has something in mind for what he wants to buy as he drags the blonde straight to the display cases for men's rings. 

Sehun stood patiently waiting for Tao to pick out what he wanted. When it came to accessories, his boyfriend was very particular about what he liked and could take ages to make a decision. He was somewhat surprised then when there was a sharp tug on his wrist and he was pulled to Tao's side. 

"Hun-ah” Tao pointed to a dark grey, almost black, titanium ring. "What do you think of that one?"

"Err, let me see." Nudging Tao out of the way slightly, he leaned in closer to get a better look at it. "I like it. But I'm not sure if the dark colour would suit you. You look better with silver." He wasn't expecting Tao to laugh. 

"Don't be silly!" Tao took hold of Sehun's right hand, tapping his index finger. "It's not for me, it's for you. I thought it would look good here." 

The smile Tao faced him with was so bright and hopeful that Sehun was momentarily caught breathless and had to swallow several times before he could find the words to say anything. "For me?"

"Yes, for you." Tao leaned in close so only Sehun could hear him whisper seductively. "I want to stake my claim on you, Hun-an, when you're ready. Until then, this will mark you as mine."

Sehun swallowed hard hearing those words, quickly casting his eyes around to make sure no one was looking as he fought hard to hide how much it turned him on to hear his boyfriend speak to him that way. He could feel his cock hardening in his already tight pants. Thankfully it was hidden from view by the coat he was wearing. He didn't need any fans taking those kinds of pictures and spreading them online; his hyungs would never let him forget it. 

Patting at his warm cheeks with his free hand, Sehun turned to smile shyly at his boyfriend. "Ok. I'd like that." He muttered.

Tao smiled so wide that Sehun briefly thought his face was going to split in two, but then he was pulled into a tight hug, a subtle kiss being placed behind his ear before he pulled away again as was calling over an assistant to measure his ring size. It was all a whirlwind experience in which Sehun nearly died from shock when he found out the price of the ring. Despite his protests that Tao shouldn't be spending so much on him he was shushed and told he was 'worth it', which made him blush again and go quiet. 

Walking out of the boutique, he heard the giggles and calls from the fans that had waited outside, along with the sound of camera clicks. Oh boy, this was going to be all over the web before they even got home. Home. Funny, how it had only taken a couple of days for him to refer to Tao's home as his own. It gave him a warm feeling inside.

~*~

It had been a long day and Sehun was enjoying a nice warm shower, washing away the day’s tiredness and the aches in his muscles from all the walking they'd done. After they'd finished shopping, Tao had taken him for another walk along the beach, this time keeping a firm hold on his right hand, thumb stroking continually over the ring he had placed there on his finger earlier that day during the car journey home. 

Blushing at the memory of that moment, he leaned his forehead against the cool wall tiles, allowing the warm water to run over his back as he recalled how his heart had clenched and thumped extra loud in his chest as his boyfriend slid the ring onto his finger. Sehun stared at the ring now, wishing it had been put on another finger on his left hand, but he knew that couldn't happen; at least, not yet and not for a long time. This would do for now. He wanted to repay Tao somehow for showing his commitment so openly to him, but how? 

Oh! There was that. But was he ready to give that? Slowly, hesitantly, he moved his hand down behind him, nudging his ass cheeks apart with his fingers and tentatively prodded as the tight pucker of his ass hole. It felt strange, he'd admit; maybe he could do this for his boyfriend. Reaching around the show door he rummaged in his wash bag sitting on the side and pulled out the small bottle he'd brought with him just in case. 

Squeezing the liquid into his fingers, Sehun braced himself against the shower wall with his left hand before slowly pushing a slick finger on his right hand inside, slowly; grunting at the strange sensation and slight discomfort he felt. Moving his finger in and out slowly he prepared to give himself to his love for the first time; for his very first time.

~*~

Tao was propped up against the pillows on the bed reading when Sehun came back from showering, looking fresh and relaxed in his t-shirt and pj bottoms. He patted the bed beside him, silently asking his boyfriend to join him. Tao watched as Sehun hung up his towel to dry and placed his wash bag back in his suitcase before flopping onto the bed beside him. 

He looked down fondly as Sehun snuggled into his side, legs entwining with his and arms wrapping around his waist. Tao liked it when his boyfriend was all fluffy and snuggly like this. Turning back to his book, he picked up reading where he left off and reached down to gently run his fingers through the soft strands of Sehun's hair. 

~*~


End file.
